marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kali Vries (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Trained espionage agent | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jerry Ordway | First = U.S. Agent Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Kali Vries works as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and is an old friend and girlfriend of John Walker. The couple met at army boot camp, long before they were involved in any espionage activity. The pair were very competitive and would compete in every exercise and training scenario they were tasked. After the "Maximum Security" incident, John Walker was made leader of the new organization called S.T.A.R.S. (Superhuman Tactical Activities Response Squad). Agent. Vries was made co-leader, apparently thanks to the influence of Senator Warkovsky. John Walker, from day one, was concerned that she was after his job. He became even more annoyed after their first mission together. The team was sent to capture Machete (Ferdinand Lopez), who was trying at the time to sell mind-control organisms to the organization Hydra. Agent Walker managed to capture their target but Hydra caught up with them. Vries helped Walker escape but also killed Machete with a bullet to the head. Vries claimed it was an accident while in conflict. The team kept investigating the case of the mysterious organisms even though Senator Warkovsky was the one behind their distribution and Vries was aware of it. The Senator assigned her to attach one one of the creatures on Walker . Machete later tries to seduce Walker while seeking an opening to follow her orders. Vries thought her job was a success and reported back to Senator Warkovsky. Kali Vries believed she has gained his trust and wanted to find the source of the mysterious life-forms, but Senator Warkovsky did not trust her enough for that. Kali Vries contacts Captain America and sets out to rescue Walker. The Power Broker was revealed to be the supplier as he had become the host of an alien and these organisms were her "children". The rescue mission went wrong, as Walker had only been faking being under the influence of the Broker. The Power Broker placed an organism on Vries and used her against Walker. Walker defeated her and freed Vries from the mind-control. The three allies then take care of the Broker. Dum Dum Dugan informs Walker that Vries was supposed to earn Senator Warkovsky's trust and find out who supplied him with the alien organisms. The death of Machete was later revealed to be truly an accident. At the end of the mission, Agent Vries left the STARS. Vries tried to reconcile with Walker but due to the broken trust between he could not accept her apology. He was later seen burning photos of the pair together. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/vrieskali.htm }}